Before the previous stop there were 23 people riding on a train. 15 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $23 - 15$ people on the train. $23 - 15 = 8$ people are on the train.